


Solving the problem

by CoveredWith_Ink



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Near | Nate River, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Loneliness, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredWith_Ink/pseuds/CoveredWith_Ink
Summary: Nate River is now twenty-six years old, and is alone at Christmas. He has nothing left in his life, so he is just waiting, like he waited on that day at the Yellow Box Warehouse.
Kudos: 7





	Solving the problem

Nate River sat on the bench, swinging his right leg, and pulling up the other to his chest. It was Christmas. When he decided to sit there, it wasn't snowing yet, but since then his thin white dress has been completely soaked in snow, and he was sizzling in the awful cold.  
Now, he was one year older then L was when he died, but his fate, the man who will finally kill him didn't seem to appear in his predictable future and no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find him in his past neither. Near did not plan his life to live in it. 

He tried to shake off the snowflakes on his head, but they stubbornly clinged to his long, wet hair. His fingers were bright red and purple from the unbearable cold, and as he touched his hands together, he realised, that he no longer feels neither. He looked at the front door, secretly waiting for someone who will open it and take him inside, or at least tells him, that he needs come inside before he freezes to death.  
He didn't have to tell Lidner twice to go home to her family, and although he didn't show it, commander Rester also preferred to spend the holiday with his two little girls than with him...Gevanni was the only one, who insisted on staying with Near, or at least someone staying with Near, but in the end, obeying the command, three hours ago he went home to his boyfriend.  
So Near has been sitting on this bench ever since, and since the snow buried his little toys an hour ago, he just waited to get frostbite. They say hypotermia is not as painful as the others. They say, soon he will feel very warm, like at the times, when people used to hug him. He will fall asleep and never woke up again.

Waiting. Thats an excellent choice of words. I am waiting. For the arrival of the one who will solve everything...

Tears started rolling down on his face from the cold, but it didn't bother him anymore. He clapped his hands together, but his fingers were already frozen enough to leave him painless.  
He felt like something is touching his leg, so he looked down. He swept his toys off his side and lay down on the bench to lift up the kitten out of the snow. It was black, fragile and it had a messy, dirty fur. Like him, the little one was shaking. When Near lifted it up to his chest, it meowed like it was complaining.

\- You are cold, L. I'll find you a place inside.  
He attemped to sit up on the bench, but it becamed hard for him to move. He felt like he will fall asleep very soon.  
He heard the meowing again, and felt the kitten's cold, wet nose touching his hand. He clung to the edge of the bench and pulled himself into a sitting position, then stood up. His legs kept shaking beneath him, and as his feet sinked into the snow he suddenly felt like his lungs and limbs caught on fire.  
The door was very close, when the kitten meowed again painfully, as Near's frozen fingers convulsively squeezed the little animal.  
The door opened, then closed halfway, and Near's hand finally let go of the kitten. Without a sound, the boy collapsed on the floor.

He was finally asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this little piece of writing, I didn't want Near to actually die, but that was how the story turned out to be at the end.  
> If it's not correct grammaticaly, I'll correct it, and apologize, because I tried my best, but english is not my native language.  
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope it makes some people happy or makes them cry.


End file.
